


「Desire || Jumin Han x Reader」

by WordsOfFate



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Kinky, Lemon, Love, NSFW, Romance, Smut, XReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: You've received a once in a lifetime opportunity to work under the highly-regarded Jumin Han. You were aware right from the start that it wouldn't be a normal job, but not in the ways you expected.One wrong turn in his penthouse sends you into a room full of Jumin's darkest desires. Between his collection of various sex toys you find yourself starting to have an interest in and his overwhelming dominance, will you maintain a professional relationship with your boss? Or will you give into your sexual fantasies once and for all?Either way, it'll be a fun ride for you.





	1. 「author's note || please read first」

**Warning:** the majority of this story contains sexual content. If you are under the age of 18 or uncomfortable reading sex scenes, I do not recommend reading this story.

This is a  **kinky**  story meaning various different kinks will be shown. I will provide the list of all kinks that will be presented ahead of time here:

Sex toys, master/kitten play, biting, licking, spanking, whipping, begging, choking, fingering, blowjob, facefucking, bondage, bdsm, gags, blindfolds, titfucking, orgasm denial, leash and collar, and public sex.

This is  _not_ a vanilla story. If you are not comfortable with these kinks, then do not read the story.


	2. 「one」

Everything about the C&R International building was nerve-wracking, whether it be looking at it from the outside or inside. Some of the most powerful people in Korea worked in that lone building and starting then, you would be too. Well, as an assistant of course.

It seemed impossible to start off your career as anything more than an assistant, but it wouldn’t be as lackluster as other positions. On a whim of luck (and several good words from higher up references), you found yourself earning the position to work directly under the one and only Jumin Han.

It was a job you weren’t sure if you were ready for, but also one you couldn’t just decline. Not many people were given this opportunity and you weren’t about to throw it all away out of fear. The least you could do was give it a shot and hope that it was something you had a knack for. If worse came to be, quitting was always an option, albeit one you weren’t so keen on.

Your heart began to beat rapidly as you stepped inside the front entrance to the building and made your way up on the elevator to the floor specified in the email you received. Your fingers grasped tightly onto the hem of your shirt to prevent your hands from shaking. As hard as you tried, you couldn’t ever recall a time where you were more nervous than you were then. That was far from reassuring.

_Ding._

The elevator doors slid apart and you stepped off. Standing only a few feet in front of you was Jumin dressed as finely as ever. He looked down at his silver-plated wristwatch. He didn’t smile, but he looked somewhat pleased.

“Five minutes early,” he noted before looking back up at you. “Pleased to meet you, Ms. [last name].”

“T-the pleasure’s all mine, Mr. Han! I just want to give you my gratitude for offering me this position.”

He nodded curtly and started walking down the hall, beckoning you to follow him. Without a word, you scurried away to catch up with him and to pay attention to every detail of the layout of the building as well as listen to every word he had to say.

“And here is where you’ll collect the written reports of every worker…,” he trailed off, sharply turning right to show you a new area.

It was all so quick-paced, but you did your best to keep up. You couldn’t risk screwing up this job no matter what, yet you feared your brain would be completely fried by the end of this tour.

By the end of it, it was only a miracle that you actually managed to remember most of what he explained throughout it. You were practically winded by all the running around, but Jumin didn’t seem phased by it at all. He was truly the picture of perfect health.

“I will allow you to get your bearings over the next few days so I won’t be too strict but by next week, I expect all your tasks to be done within a timely manner,” he said once the two of you reached his office.

He sat down at his desk and motioned for you to sit in one of the several chairs organized neatly around the room. You sat in the chair sitting directly in front of his desk and sat up tall, trying your best to uphold the best appearance.

“Thank you, Mr. Han. I’ll be sure to have everything memorized by then,” you assured, beaming brightly at your new boss.

“I must warn you, though, there will be some tasks I will need you to take care of  _outside_ the office.”

“O-outside the office?” you stammered, eyes growing wide.

Jumin sat back in his seat and clasped his hands together, staring at you intently with his grey eyes. Your heart nearly stopped in your chest and you feared what he could’ve possibly meant by that.

“Tell me, do you like cats?”

You exhaled deeply in relief, letting go of the air you didn’t realize you were holding back. “I suppose so, yes-”

“Perfect. When I’m away on business trips, I’ll be needing you to take care of my dear Elizabeth 3rd.”

“Of course… I can do that. Is that all?”

“I believe I have told you everything necessary at the moment. Are there any questions you wish to ask me or shall we begin working?”

“No. No questions,  _sir_.”

Jumin tensed in his seat for a brief moment. Your breath hitched and you feared you said something dreadfully wrong. Was he expecting you to ask a question? Was this all a test? But as soon as his body tensed, he recovered almost immediately. A small smile appeared on his face, one so forced that it was plainly obvious it was fake, yet you didn’t question it.

“Let’s go,  _Assistant_ [last name]. It’s time for you to accompany me your first business meeting.”

There was no telling how exactly this job would play out, but one thing was certain: it was certainly going to be an interesting time working under Jumin Han.


	3. 「two」

Despite his promise that he wouldn’t be too hard on you at first, your first day as an assistant to Jumin was hell, to say the least. There was no break in between the tasks he left you and it didn’t take you long to realize why exactly the last assistant quit. Nevertheless, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity that you refused to allow it to slip through your fingers. You’d be soaring to new heights after working under him for a few years and you were willing to endure it until then.

It didn’t take a genius to realize that Jumin was a workaholic. Long after all the other employees left the building, he stayed along with you at his side as he finished the last of his paperwork. As much as you wanted to ask him if you could leave, you bit your tongue in fear of it coming off rude.

It was nearly midnight when Jumin finally placed down his pen and stood up from his chair. You nearly rejoiced when you realized he was finally ready to leave. Your feet ached from the uncomfortable shoes that were more for show than comfort and you had plenty of rest you needed to catch up on.

“Do you have anything else you need to do, Assistant [last name]?” he asked as the two of you entered the elevator.

“Thankfully, no,” you said with a laugh of relief.

“Good. I’ll have Driver Kim bring us both back to my penthouse so I can properly introduce you to Elizabeth 3rd and explain how you should care for her when I am away.”

You thought - no,  _hoped_ \- he was joking but after his expression remained neutral, a wave of dread washed over to you. If only you had lied and come up with a poor excuse as to why you needed to go home. You might as well wave goodbye to any shred of hope you had for getting a good night’s rest.

Despite such a long and hard-working day, Jumin didn’t seem the least bit tired unlike yourself. With a quick glance at your phone, you could easily make out the dark circles under your eyes and feel your body struggling to keep moving as you and he walked towards the limo with who you assumed to be Driver Kim sitting in the driver’s seat.

“Hello, Mr. Han,” he greeted as you and Jumin took a seat in the back of the car. “Ah, you must be the new assistant. Ms. [name], was it?”

You nodded your head. “Yes, it is. Pleasure meeting you, sir.”

Jumin pulled out his phone and his fingers flew vigorously across the keyboard as he spoke to the other man in the car. “Yes, hello, Driver Kim. Bring us back to the penthouse. I must show Assistant [name] the proper way to care for Elizabeth 3rd.”

“Of course, Mr. Han, as you wish.”

The car ride was awkward, at least for you. Silence hung in the air, but you seemed to be the only person affected by it. You wanted to say something,  _anything,_ yet you didn’t know what. In the end, you bit your tongue and kept your mouth shut all the way until you reached the penthouse.

“Do you have any way of getting back home, [name]?” Jumin asked after you and he got out of the car before stepping inside the building.

“Er, no. I take the bus, but I didn’t see any bus stops on the way here…”

Jumin turned his head toward Driver Kim and for a brief moment, you thought you may have seen a sympathetic look on his face.

“Driver Kim, would you mind waiting another hour longer until my business with [name] is done?”

“Of course, Mr. Han.”

You searched for any sort of resentment to be found in Driver Kim’s voice, but there was none. He seemed genuinely happy to be working for Jumin despite having been asked to wait longer before going home. If anything, that just reassured your confidence in working under Jumin Han.

“I have the first note I need you to write down for me,” he said as you and he entered the elevator to go up.

You hastily pulled out your notepad and pen, waiting for him to say what needed to be said. It was only for a second, but his face softened. “Remind me at a later date to give Driver Kim a large raise.”

As much as you tried not to, you couldn’t help it; you smiled. Jumin raised an eyebrow at that, before questioning the reasoning behind it. “Did I say something amusing?”

“No,” you said quickly, shaking your head. “It’s just… You’re far kinder towards your employees than I ever imagined.”

Jumin straightened up, adjusting his tie as he did so and his expression going back to usual. “Only to the ones who work diligently.”

“Of course, sir,” you spoke monotonously, trying to hide your smile.

* * *

To say the least, his penthouse was huge; far larger than you had expected. Despite this, there was not one piece of furniture out of place or even a speck of dust to be seen. It far surpassed the cleanliness of your apartment and you quickly made a note to yourself to never invite Jumin into yours.

You nearly missed the fluffy white cat sitting on a sofa of the same color as her. If it wasn’t for her stunning blue eyes looking your way, you might not have ever noticed her. As soon as Jumin entered the room, she hopped down and made her way over to him, purring loudly as she rubbed her head against his leg.

He carefully picked her up and rubbed her head, making sure to properly support her body the whole time. Jumin turned towards you and smiled when he noticed your adoring look towards Elizabeth 3rd as she purred happily in her master’s arms.

“Assistant [name], meet Elizabeth 3rd,” Jumin said.

“She’s so beautiful,” you said in awe, earning a knowing nod from him. “Would it be okay if I held her?”

Jumin froze and your heart nearly skipped a beat. The words slipped out before you could stop yourself. Seeing as how many pictures of her he kept in his office, it was obvious he cared a lot about her and you feared he would be angered by the mere suggestion of having her in your arms.

His response was not what you expected.

“I… suppose. You seem to know how to handle cats well.”

Your smile came back and you gently took the cat in your arms, being extra careful to support her whole body under the watchful eye of your boss. It took a few seconds, but Elizabeth eventually began purring once again and rubbed her soft head against your neck. You’ve never seen Jumin more pleased than he did at that moment.

You continued to hold Elizabeth as Jumin explained everything that needed to be done when taking care of her. She finally squirmed her way out of your hold to curl up next to Jumin on the couch.

“She must be fed three times a day; a light breakfast, a nutritious lunch, and dinner along with her favorite treat which strengthens the alluring gleam of her fur. Now, as for brushing her…”

You tried your best to keep up with everything he was saying, but it was nearly impossible especially since your mind was fried by this point from the lack of sleep. Nevertheless, you managed to write most of it down. By this time, it was past midnight and you wanted nothing more than to go home, not before a quick bathroom break, though.

“Would you mind if I used your restroom before I go home?” you asked hesitantly.

“Of course. Down the hall, third door on the left.”

You normally praised yourself for your ability to keep a straight head in most situations, but it had no influence when you were suffering from lack of sleep. You had forgotten which door he had said by the time you made it down the hall. Second or third? You couldn’t remember which it was so you merely chose the closest of two options and opened the second door without thinking.

The first thing your tired mind noticed was how awfully large the room was for a bathroom, but that thought was quickly swept away when you noticed the bed in the middle of the room.  _His bedroom_ , you thought to yourself but that was also wrong. Your eyes grew wide when you finally noticed the last few crucial details in the room.

Hanging on every wall were different whips and riding crops. Stands displayed various kinds of sex toys, some of which you weren’t even aware existed. Handcuffs were attached to each end of the bedposts and there were drawers containing items hidden from sight and you could only imagine was sexual stuff laid inside them.

In hindsight, you knew you should’ve been more cautious under these circumstances or even question who you were working under, but your exhausted mind could only muster up one realization:

“This is  _so_ not a bathroom.”


	4. 「three」

“It appears that you’re not capable of following directions,” a voice said from behind you.

Your heart nearly stopped in your chest as you spun around to come face-to-face with a very displeased looking Jumin. He reached over and closed the door to the mysterious sex room and a deep blush rose to your face upon realizing that the man standing before you, your new  _boss,_ was the owner of that room and all of its contents.

“I-I’m so sorry, Mr. Han! I was so tired that I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going and I swear I thought it was the bathroom and I know I should’ve closed the door sooner but I was so confused and fascinated by it and I-”

“Assistant [name], please slow down,” he said, trying to make sense of the words you were spouting at lightning speed. “Did you say you were fascinated by it?”

Your breath hitched in your chest. Fascination, along with curiosity, was indeed what you felt, but you never meant to share that aloud with him. Jumin was your boss, after all; it was far too inappropriate to be sharing that kind of emotions with him. Despite this, you couldn’t help but want to know more about it all.

“I… Yes,” you sighed, not even bothering to come up with an excuse for the slip of tongue. “If you don’t mind explaining, sir, what is that bedroom? It seems far too…  _different_ to be an ordinary bedroom.”

He turned on his heel and began walking back to the living room and you followed in suit behind him. He motioned for you to take a seat on the couch as he disappeared into another room for something unbeknownst to you. Several awkward and admittedly frightening moments passed by before he finally reappeared holding a paper and pen.

“If you would like to know more, I must ask you to sign this contract,” he said.

“What’s it for…?” you asked hesitantly.

“This contract bounds anything and everything you learn about the company or myself to secrecy. This includes the  _activities_  taken place in my home.”

Taking the contract and pen from his hand, you quickly skimmed over the fine print to make sure it truly was what he said. Finding nothing that could possibly screw you over at a later date, you signed the paper and handed it back to him.

Pleased with your decision, he placed the paper on the table and sat down on the chair positioned across from you and crossed his legs.

“Tell me, have you ever heard of BDSM?”

You slowly nodded. “I’ve heard of it, but I’ve never actually experienced it.”

“Many haven’t. I am considered the dominant figure and I bring willing submissive girls back to that special room that you discovered and I pleasure them there whether it be with teasing or pain.”

“Pain…?”

“Pain is a common thing used for pleasure during sex. Whipping, choking, biting, scratching; many find sexual pleasure in those actions,” he explained calmly, not phased at all by your look of shock.

“Who could possibly find pleasure in that?”

“You’d be surprised, [name].”

He sounded so confident in his words that you found it difficult not to believe him despite your common sense trying to break through, albeit your curious side managed to prevail.

“Could I perhaps take a look inside the room…?”

“Be my guest.”

The room wasn’t as overwhelming the second time around, but it was all still something foreign to you. Now inside, you had a better view around the room and better access to its contents. You found yourself walking over to the stand that held nearly a dozen different whips and crops. Wouldn’t one just do?

It was so odd, yet weirdly appealing at the same time. You were fully aware of how downright wrong it was for you to be standing in your boss’ sex room of all things, but you couldn’t bring yourself to leave. It was something new; something you oddly enough found yourself longing to try.

Even Jumin could tell by your expression how interested you were by the room. You kept opening your mouth and closing it before you could even utter a word as if you were afraid of what you might say. All the while, a faint blush remained on your cheeks which never ceased to amuse him.

“Does this appear to be something you’re interested in?” Jumin finally asked.

Deep down, you knew you should’ve lied, but the more curious side of you was begging you to learn more about the things in front of you, not to mention the sexual side of you that you managed to keep down for so long was yearning to try out everything in front of you.

“Yes, it is.”

“Forgive my boldness but since you signed the contract, you are more than welcome to try out everything here. As long as you obey my rules, of course,” he offered calmly, not phased at all.

“With… with  _you?_ ”

You kicked yourself for how horrible that came out, but you were so surprised by the sudden offer that you didn’t even bother taking a moment to think. This whole situation felt so surreal that you feared it was merely a dream, yet the gravity of the situation was enough to make you realize that this was no dream that you could ever fathom.

“I was assuming it would be me. I don’t recall anyone else living here,” he said monotonously before cracking a smile, making you realize it was merely a joke.

You chuckled nervously but in reality, you felt as if you were being suffocated. How could you be expected to say no, even if you wanted to? Was this really how your job at the C&R company would end? By a mistake as foolish as entering the wrong room?

“But please, don’t overthink this. As my employee, you are by no means obligated to agree to this. There will be no consequences whatsoever if you do not wish to partake in it. Business matters and personal matters play two different parts, I wouldn’t want our personal lives to affect our business lives.”

His words lifted a heavy weight off your shoulders, yet you were still hesitant to agree despite how curious you were. Jumin was no doubt a professional man, but how would he treat you at work if something ever happened? And how would the tension between the two of be during work hours after doing unspeakable things with each other? This job meant far too much to you to dare risk it like this.

At least, not yet.

“Would you mind if perhaps I took a day just to think about it?” you asked.

“Of course,” he said with a smile. “I personally dislike rash decisions so I appreciate the thought you are putting into this. Now come, I’ll have Driver Kim take you back to your home.”

And as you allowed Jumin to escort you out of the sex room, you couldn’t help but feel just the slightest of disappointment. 


	5. 「four」

After the events that took place the night before, you feared what would become of the professional relationship between you and Jumin that morning at work. Since the moment you woke up, you dreaded to see him and feel the tension that was sure to come.

Except, it never did.

“Ah, good morning, Assistant [name],” Jumin said after you entered his office as soon as you arrived at work. “I have some paperwork I need you to file for me.”

“O-of course, Mr. Han,” you stammered, taken aback by how casual he sounded.

You were so sure there would be at least some tension after you practically denied his rather appealing offer to have sex with him the night before yet here he was, acting as businesslike as always. He didn’t seem affected by it at all.

Perhaps he truly was speaking the truth when he claimed he kept business matters and personal matters separate from each other.

Your wariness gradually faded away as the day went on, proving to be as normal (albeit, stressful) as the day before. With the workload put on your plate, you hardly had time to even think about the offer given to you the night before by Jumin himself until nightfall when it was nearly time to leave.

You nervously paced around Jumin’s empty office as you desperately tried to think over your decision. You couldn’t help but second guess yourself for a matter as imperative as this one.

Just as you decided you were going to accept his offer, paranoia washed over you that he no longer had his sights set on you. After all, he didn’t mention one word of it all day, not even when no one else was around. Perhaps it was too bold of you to say you wanted to think it over? Who else in their right mind would decline an offer as appealing as that from  _the_ Jumin Han?

“Is there something the matter?” Jumin asked as he entered his office, noticing your pacing.

“Oh! Mr. Han!” you exclaimed, quickly regaining your composure. “No, nothing is wrong. I, uh, just wanted to let you know that I finished the last of the paperwork you assigned me so I’m going to call it a night.”

Your fingers tightly gripped the hem of your shirt as you walked past him, only to freeze when he called your name.

“Wait, [name]. I must ask you one more thing before you leave.”

You slowly turned to face him, feigning an innocent look. “Yes?”

“Have you had the time to think over my offer from last night?”

You breathed a sigh of relief. So even after making him wait, he was still interested in partaking in those… activities with you. For whatever reason, the thought of that alone was enough to make your heart swell.

“I have and… yes. I would like to give it a shot.”

The corners of Jumin’s lips pulled up into a smirk; a smirk that nearly made you melt on the spot. “Perfect.”

* * *

Just a mere hour later, you found yourself sitting across from Jumin in his dining room, each with a glass of wine in hand. Your heart had been racing since stepping foot inside the penthouse again, but not out of fear. You felt almost…  _excited_ to be here.

“Now, [name]. Before we begin anything, I believe it would be better if I explained what you should expect from me and what I expect from you,” he started.

Your mouth felt so dry you didn’t trust yourself to speak. Instead, you merely nodded before hastily taking a sip of the sweet, red wine.

“To begin, I prefer being the dominant figure in bed, meaning that I like to be in complete control of all sexual matters. That being said, I expect you to be my submissive so you will obey every order I give.”

“What happens if I don’t?” you asked, somehow finding the courage to speak.

“That’s when punishment will come into play,” he answered with another smirk, one that quickly faded when he noticed the look of horror on your face. “Don’t misunderstand me, though. Punishments do have some pain if you are worried about that, but they’re combined with far more pleasure. In the bedroom, having complete control over you isn’t my only role. Under no circumstances would I ever purposely make you go through something that I didn’t believe you could handle.”

His words were reassuring, but you still had some worries. “What happens if a time comes where I can’t handle it or don’t want to do it?”

“All you need to do is tell me and I will stop no matter how far into it we are. It’s not only myself that I aim to pleasure, but you as well. I only ask that you at least try it before backing out.”

You smiled and nodded, grateful that he was at least understanding of your worries. “I will. Now… when would you want to, you know, begin? Perhaps the weekend-”

You stopped mid-sentence when Jumin stood up from his seat and slowly unzipped his pants. “Now. I want to see how well you can please your master.”

A blush bloomed on your cheeks and you knew it wasn’t just from the wine.  _The term ‘sucking up to your boss’ was never so literal_ , you mused before downing the last of your wine. You stood up and approached him slowly, sinking down to your knees as he pulled out his erect dick for you.

Without any hesitation, you slowly licked up his long shaft until reaching his tip. You swirled your tongue around the sensitive flesh, smirking at the moans he made in response. As pleasurable as it was for him, it was far from what he wanted, but you found a strange amusement in teasing him.

“ _Suck,”_ he ordered impatiently, the roughness of his voice enough to send pleasurable tingles down your body.

You didn’t hesitate to obey his order. The second the word left his mouth, you took in his whole length as far as you could in your mouth, causing him to gasp. You quickly bobbed your head, trying your best not to gag every time his tip hit the back of your throat. Your hand carefully fondled his balls as your mouth worked wonders on his cock.

Every so often, his hips bucked himself further into your mouth, causing you to gag. It was obvious he was trying his best to not take control of the situation and to let you continue doing this on your own.

Your tongue swirled around every part of his cock as you continued to bob your head at a fast pace. Jumin purposely prevented himself from giving in, finding far more pleasure in watching the view before him. He could tell you were growing exhausted, but you weren’t done yet. As you pulled your head back, your flicked your tongue over his tip and with only a groan from him as a warning, he came into your mouth which you quickly swallowed.

The two of you stayed there in silence for a few moments, trying to regain breath. Jumin ended up being the first to speak after chuckling.

“You’re most definitely going to be fun to play with, [name].”


	6. 「five」

Jumin didn’t waste any time leading you to the pleasure room. Your mind was in a haze as you followed him there, happily anticipating what would happen next. The sky was the limit in this case, especially with someone like Jumin. Anything could happen at this point and for some reason, that didn’t worry you.

He led you over to the bed, leading you past all the sex toys that you were curious to test out, but he had different ideas for the moment. He motioned for you to take a seat on the bed while he stood in front of you.

“Before we do anything else, I must explain the few rules I have,” he stated calmly.

You gulped nervously. “Rules?”

“Indeed. Rule number one: you are only permitted to call me ‘sir’ or ‘master’ in the bedroom. Outside of it, you may refer to me as whatever you wish,” he explained, earning a nod from you.

“That’s easy enough. What’s another rule?”

“Eager. I like it,” he said with a smirk. “Rule number two: you may only cum after asking for and getting my permission to.”

You subconsciously rubbed your legs together after a flood of heat overcame your lower region at the sound of his words. You tried not to make it noticeable, but getting something past Jumin was a task difficult for even the most skilled.

“Rule number three: you must obey all my commands given in the bedroom. Failure to do so will result in punishment.”

“W-what kind of punishment?” you questioned, more curious than scared.

Jumin merely feigned an innocent smile. “You’ll just have to see, now won’t you?”

A blush bloomed on your face as your mind wandered to other places. You vowed to yourself that you would eventually test out to see what exactly his punishments entailed, but now wasn’t the time. Now you would finally see if this was a good decision after all.

“Are you still in agreement to all of this?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now strip,” he ordered sharply, his usual demeanor changing.

You stood up and ever so slowly removed your clothes, relishing in the look of impatience that crossed over him as you did so. In your mind, dragging it out would only result in more pleasure for you.

As soon as you were done slipping off the last of your clothing, which just so happened to be your panties, Jumin’s lips locked onto yours in a frenzied kiss. The man who was usually so composed in the office wasn’t as tolerant in the bedroom. His fingers buried themselves in your [hair color] hair and your hands steadied themselves on his clothed chest, wishing more than anything that you could rip the restricting fabric off right then and there.

Once he was bored of the kiss, he roughly pushed you onto the bed where you laid fully exposed, gazing up at him in wonder of what would happen next.

“Don’t move,  _slut,_ ” he ordered.

You couldn’t quite tell why, but being degraded did nothing less than turn you on. You could feel your juices dripping down your thigh as you watched him head to the wall which displayed various different kinds of ropes and shackles.

Coming back with four pairs of handcuffs, you laid still as he cuffed your wrists and ankles to each side of the headboard and footboard, leaving you lying spread eagle on the bed. Once he was done, you gave an experimental tug on one of the restraints only to realize it didn’t budge at all.

Only Jumin could release you. You were completely at his will.

Any normal person would be terrified under these circumstances, yet you weren't. As crazy as it was, you wholeheartedly trusted the man before you. You wanted to experience the things he would do to you, no matter how crazy it was.

“Are they too tight?” he asked softly, switching back from the dominating master he was in the bedroom.

“No, they’re fine,” you said, shaking your head.

“Good. Now let’s try this…”

Undoing his tie, he pulled it off and tied it around your head, using it as a makeshift blindfold. Your body tensed up the moment your sight was completely cut off and your hands subconsciously grabbed onto the chains of the handcuffs. Jumn was quick to notice this.

“If you’re having second thoughts, please tell me now. If this bothers you, this isn’t even scratching the surface of what I plan to do to you.”

“I’m okay,” you reassured him, calming yourself down. “It was just a bit alarming at first. I’m fine now.”

“I’ll take your word for it now, but do not be afraid to inform me if you change your mind. I’m not here to force you into something you do not wish to do.”

You smiled and nodded, giving him the okay to continue. His lips connected with yours once more and his hand grabbed one of your breasts, massaging it as his tongue continued to work magic in your mouth.

With your vision now taken from you, all of your other senses were far more stronger; the sound of his breath, the taste of his mouth, the feel of his skillful fingers toying with your nipples. The overload of sensation sent waves of pleasure coursing down to your dripping wet womanhood.

Breaking the kiss, Jumin left a trail of wet kisses from your jaw and from your neck until reaching your sensitive breasts which he paid extra close attention to. While one hand teased and pulled at one erect bud, his mouth latched onto the other breast which he bit and sucked, no doubt leaving marks that would last for days.

Your back arched up and a moan escaped your lips when his tongue flicked over your nipple. He gently pushed you back onto the bed, smirking at your feeble attempts. Working his mouth down your body, he didn’t stop until he reached your lower half. At this point, your pussy was practically throbbing in longing to have Jumin’s cock inside of it, but he wasn’t willing to oblige. At least, not yet.

“Look at this,” he observed amusedly. “The little slut is already soaking wet for her master.”

You whimpered as his fingers began massaging your clit. The pleasure coming from the sensitive muscle was overwhelming, but not enough to bring you over the edge. You needed more.

As if reading your mind, Jumin plunged two fingers inside of you. A surprised gasp left your lips at the sudden intrusion, but you welcomed it nonetheless. You clenched your walls as his fingers relentlessly fucked you while his thumb rubbed your clit at the same time. It was such a gratifying combination, yet still not enough nonetheless.

“Please,” you begged breathlessly.

“Please what?” he mused. “You have to be specific, kitten.”

“P-please, sir! Please fuck me!”

Jumin removed his fingers from inside of you and you felt his body move away. You strained your head to test if you could see what he was doing from any gap in the blindfold, but it was no use. All you could do was wait and find out what else he had in store for you.

It wasn’t long before he came back. You didn’t even get a chance to utter a single word before you felt something large - much larger than his fingers - enter you.

“A-ah!” you moaned from the sudden pleasure.

“You weren’t specific enough, slut.”

As good as it felt, there was something off about it. It didn’t feel like his cock. A dildo, perhaps? Your question was soon answered once you felt Jumin’s hand pushing the toy in and out of you, slowly at first until maintaining a steady pace. The bliss soon multiplied when Jumin firmly placed a vibrator on your clit. You nearly screamed out from all the pleasure.

“Yes! F-fuck, yes!”

This was exactly what you needed to bring yourself over the edge and you could feel yourself gradually getting closer to the much-desired release. It was nearing rapidly and you knew it wouldn’t be much longer.

“Please, sir, can I cum?” you asked breathlessly, needing your release after all the teasing.

Jumin said nothing. Just as you were on the verge of orgasm, he quickly pulled both sex toys away from you, ceasing any hope for release.

“Please…,” you begged desperately, your voice cracking. “Master, please let me cum.”

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you,” he said, amusement clearly present in his voice.

Tears of frustration built up in the corner of your eyes and you tugged at your restraints which didn’t budge at all. “I want your cock inside me, master. Please fuck me silly like the little slut I am.”

He hummed softly. “Good kitten.”

Without any warning, he shoved his cock inside of you. You inhaled sharply through your teeth, not quite accustomed to having such a long length such as him inside you. He barely gave you much time to adjust, though.

To your utter satisfaction, Jumin began fucking you mercilessly. His cock slammed into you, having full access to you with your legs spread far apart. His hands grabbed and squeezed your breasts as he maintained his quick and powerful thrusts. Your hands balled into fists as you desperately wished they could be touching him; leaving columns of scratch marks down his back while he fucked you.

It wasn’t until his thrusts began to grow erratic that you knew he was on the brink of orgasm and so were you. All the earlier teasing and denial was adding up and you needed more than anything to be granted with release this time around.

“Sir,” you managed gasped out, “Can I cum?”

“Cum for your master, slut.”

Those words alone were enough to cause the orgasm to instantly rip through you; this one far stronger than any other you had before. You walls closed tightly around him, sending him over the edge as well before collapsing on top of you.

For the next minute or so, you and Jumin just laid there, trying to regain your breath. When his breathing was finally at a steady pace again, he pulled off your blindfold and stared into your [eye color] eyes which were glassy from exhaustion.

“What do you think?” he asked smoothly with an expectant look.

You merely smirked. “I’m not regretting my decision one bit.

“Good, because there is far more yet still to come.”


	7. 「six」

You stand outside Jumin’s door, ready to knock but hesitant to do so at the same time. An hour into work and he requested you visit him in his office for a reason unspecified. You couldn’t help but feel nervous that it was about the events that took place the night before.

Did he change his mind about it? Did he finally come to the conclusion that it’ll be too awkward to work with you after everything that happened?

All these thoughts weighed heavily on your mind, but there was no other option aside from just facing him and seeing what he needed. Taking a deep breath, you knocked softly on the door and was greeted with a quick response.

“Come in,” he said in a monotonous tone. Nothing like how he sounded last night when he was dominating over you…

Opening the door, you entered to find him buried in paperwork. That explains why he hasn’t left his office all morning. He only dared to look up when you entered, nodding his head towards the door.

“Please close it.”

You quickly did what was asked for you and the moment it was closed, secluding the two of you from all other people in the building, Jumin stood up from his desk and smirked at you.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you after last night so I brought you a little present.”

“P-present?” you stammered, this being the last thing you expected from him.

Amused by your reaction, Jumin reached inside one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out a small vibrator along with a matching remote control. The second your eyes locked on it, you felt your lower half quivering in anticipation for it, albeit your brain had different thoughts.

“At work?” you whispered as if you feared someone would overhear this conversation through the closed door.

Jumin continued to approach you until his hand landed reassuringly on your shoulder. “I’m not quite sure why you’re worried; even on its highest setting it’s nearly soundless.”

Despite his words of reassurance, you still weren’t completely sold on the idea even if your body was practically screaming at you to accept it. Noticing this, Jumin sighed.

“This isn’t an order. You are in no way obligated to do this nor will you get punished for declining. Although, if you do accept and succeed in keeping it in all day,” he said before leaning in until his lips were practically touching your ear, “then I will have no choice but to reward my kitten for doing such a good job for her master.”

His words alone were enough to soak your panties with your leaking juices. With all fears aside, you quickly nodded in agreement to his proposition.

“Good girl,” he praised before undoing the button of your pants and pulling them down far enough that he had full access to your womanhood.

You bit your lip to stop yourself from moaning when he slipped his hand inside your panties and pushed two fingers inside of you. You gripped his shoulders tightly to keep your legs from buckling as he pumped his fingers for a few moments until you were loosened up enough.

As he pushed the length of the vibrator inside of you, you couldn’t help but gasp softly. It felt far larger inside of you than it looked and succeeded in touching all the right places at once. You didn’t think it was possible to feel any better until he used the remote control to turn the vibration on the lowest setting.

“Ah!” you exclaimed in surprise, gripping onto the wall for support.

You hadn’t even had the vibrator inside of you for a full minute and you were already unbelievably turned on. You tried to reach your hands into your panties to finish yourself off, but he quickly stopped you and clicked his tongue in disapproval.

“Not so fast, kitten. You only receive your reward if you last the whole day without orgasming.”

As much as you wanted to cum right then in there, you knew there would be a far better award presented to you if you just stuck through it until the end. You only hoped that you could make it until then.

Sitting proved to be a task too difficult for you to handle. Every time you tried, the vibrator went deeper and deeper inside of you. Not even keeping your thighs tightly pressed together was enough to ease the vibrations. In the end, you were forced to stand the entire day even when at your desk, making yourself come off as odd to your fellow coworkers, albeit you didn’t have the mentality to care at the current moment. All of your focus was directed on making it through the day like this.

Jumin kept the control with him the entire day for one sole purpose; torturing you. Every time he was close enough to you, he would increase the intensity just enough to bring you to the brink of orgasm, but would lower it before it could happen. It was such a torturous routine and you wished for nothing more than the release you desired.

The hours passed by painfully slow and by the time you were nearly able to leave, you could hardly stand any longer. Still, though, Jumin refused to take pity on you. Once all the other workers had left for the night leaving only you and him, he increased the intensity without warning.

You cried out in a mix of surprise and pleasure while your hand shot to your crotch. You managed to last this long but now you  _needed_ to cum desperately, though he never gave you the chance to try.

Jumin pinned you against the nearest wall with surprising speed for a man of his stature. One of his hands was all that it took to pin both of yours down while his free hand traveled up to your neck and squeezed it, yet not enough to choke you.

“You’ve been doing so well,” he cooed softly in your ear. “It would be such a shame if you were to disobey me now.”

He pressed his body against yours, rubbing his concealed bulge against you. You whimpered, wishing that he would just fuck you right then and there.

“I-I’m sorry, master. Please make me cum,” you begged desperately.

He merely smirked and released you. “Just a bit longer, kitten. We’ll be at my penthouse soon enough.”

* * *

The ride back was torturous but thankfully, not long. The second you arrived at Jumin’s penthouse, he led you back to the pleasure room and allowed you to remove the vibrator. The long day left you physically and mentally exhausted, yet your body wasn’t content yet. You’re soaking wet womanhood was practically throbbing in yearning for the orgasm it was denied so many times.

Jumin roughly grabbed your chin, forcing you to look up at him. He stared into your [eye color] eyes with such a pleased expression.

“You did so well today, kitten. Time for your reward,” he praised softly before switching back to his dominating side. “Strip.”

You quickly did as ordered, not having the energy to draw it out any longer. Once completely naked, he grabbed your arm and led you across the room. At first, you were expecting him to take you over to the bed, but he went straight past it without a second look. Instead, he brought you over to the large pole in the room.

“What’s that for?” you questioned, shooting him a curious look.

“You’ll see,” he said with a smirk.

Leaving you there, he made his way to the wall with various handcuffs and grabbed a pair before bringing it back over to you. It was only then that you realized what idea he had in mind. Without even having to be told to, you hooked your arms around the pole and he cuffed your wrists, trapping you in that spot. Next, he blindfolded you once more, rendering you completely blind as to what he would do next, but you didn’t mind this time. You trusted him wholeheartedly.

“You’ve been such a good girl,” he whispered huskily in your ear as he softly rubbed your sides, sending tingles throughout your body.

You leaned into the pole, allowing it to take on some of your weight as you enjoyed the sensation of Jumin’s hands running down your bare body. It was so pleasing, yet not enough for you. You needed more and he was perfectly able to provide.

As if reading your mind, his hands suddenly moved up and roughly grabbed your breasts. You arched your back up, mewling in pleasure as he squeezed and massaged them. His fingers teased your nipples, rubbing them and roughly flicking over them.

With one hand still playing with your breast, he moved his other hand down to your sensitive pussy where he slowly dragged his fingertips across it. You whimpered; that slightest touch more than enough to make you feel complete ecstasy, but he wasn’t done yet.

Slowly, he slipped his fingers inside of you and began fingering you while his thumb rubbed and stroked your clit that had been begging for attention all day. You moaned every time he plunged his fingers inside of you and after a couple of minutes, you were on the brink of finally reaching your release when he pulled his fingers out of you.

“P-please,” you begged, your voice wavering.

“You’re so fun to tease, kitten,” he cooed softly, “but I’ll give you what you’ve been wanting.”

Jumin removed his clothes and pressed his bare chest against your back. You pressed your back up into it, loving the feel of his hard muscles. Without any warning, he plunged his cock into you and began fucking you from behind. You moaned, far louder than intended, and gripped onto the pole with every last bit of strength you had left as you mimicked his thrusts, yearning desperately for an orgasm.

One of his hands latched onto your breast once more while he used the other to gather your hair before tugging on it with each hard thrust. He forced you to look up, though still blinded. It was something completely new to you and despite it bringing tears to your eyes, it felt too good to tell him to stop.

His head moved down and he left a trail of sloppy kisses across your neck before biting and sucking on the crook of your neck, relishing in the pleasurable mewls you made in response. You were just on the brink of orgasming at this point, but you knew better by now.

“M-master, can I-”

“Yes,” he grunted out.

Without anything holding you back now, you finally allowed yourself to cum. The orgasm ripped through you like a bullet, proving to be far stronger than any you had before. A moan passed through your quivering lips with Jumin’s title soon to follow. Your walls tightened around his cock hard enough to send him over the edge as well and in mere moments, the two of you were standing there, gasping for air.

It was only when the two of you were recovered that he uncuffed you, his dominance slowly fading away along with his energy. You were so exhausted from that powerful orgasm that you would’ve collapsed onto the ground if he hadn’t caught you.

“Was it worth the wait?” he inquired amusedly, flashing you a smirk.

You looked up at him and smiled back. “Definitely.”


End file.
